Quinn-Finn Relationship
The Quinn-Finn Relationship is the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson. They are commonly known as Fabson or Fuinn. The relationship began almost four months before the episode Pilot and ended in the episode Sectionals, when Finn finds out that Quinn had cheated on him with his best friend, Noah Puckerman, and that she was pregnant with Puck's baby, not his. They get back together the next year after Quinn cheats on Sam Evans, whom she was initially dating, with Finn himself. They break up again in Funeral due to Finn feeling like he still wasn't able to fix everything from the previous year and feeling "tethered" to Rachel. Finn initiated both break ups. Overview Quinn was Finn's first girlfriend and he was Quinn's first boyfriend. As two of the most popular kids in William McKinley High, they began dating a few months prior to the start of the series. Earlier in their relationship, when they were being physically intimate, Quinn would stop and suggest they pray instead. Although Finn wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Quinn ended up having sex with Noah Puckerman (Finn's best friend at the time) after he offered her wine coolers and lied to her about protection because she was feeling fat (possibly because she could feel Finn pulling away and Rachel's relentless pursuit of him), resulting in her pregnancy. Quinn lied to Finn about the paternity of the pregnancy and claimed the baby was his, citing the time Finn prematurely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn was carrying his child, Finn opted to stay with her and attempted to become a good father. When Quinn's parents learned about her pregnancy, the two stood up for each other. Quinn was ultimately kicked out of her home, but Finn and his mother took her in. Later on, Rachel believed that she had learned the truth about Quinn's pregnancy and told Finn about her suspicions. Finn, after punching Puck in the face, demanded the truth from Quinn, who confessed that Puck was indeed the father of the baby. Finn, very upset and angry declared he was done with her, ending their relationship, and his friendship with Puck. When the series returned in Hell-O, Finn admitted in a voiceover that he was still not over Quinn, whom he exchanged longing looks with in the hallway. In that week's Glee Club assignment, he sang Hello, I love you, to describe his feelings about Quinn and Puck's relationship. Throughout the rest of the year, they were implied to still have feelings for each other although neither talked with the other. In Britney/Brittany, Quinn asked Finn out on a date to BreadstiX even though Finn was currently in a relationship with Rachel. Despite declining Quinn's offer, he told her that he still had and probably always will have feelings for her. It was soon revealed that Rachel asked Quinn to do this, however Quinn was still visibly upset from Finn's response. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn was stuck in a dilemma where she had to choose between the Cheerios and Glee Club. Rachel bluntly declared that Quinn would pick the Cheerios, but Finn defended Quinn stating it was unfair of Rachel to judge her like that and she doesn't know what Quinn would choose. Quinn however still chose to be with the Cheerios and Finn confronted her about this, their conversation ending on a sour note. They make up when Finn confronted Quinn again just before the football match's half time show and requested she, Santana and Brittany leave the Cheerios and help them perform for Glee club. Finn additionally told Quinn that he knows she was strong enough to make this decision, and she agreed to leave the Cheerios. After winning the football match Finn and Quinn shared happy looks in the stadium, but Finn later ran into her just as he was about to leave the change rooms. Quinn told him the way he acted this entire week reminder her why she loved him and kissed him. Quinn, realizing what she did, quickly left the area and Finn was left confused. Their relationship picked up in Silly Love Songs, where Finn again revealed that he was still not over Quinn. He set up a kissing booth under the guise of a fundraiser, when it was really to get Quinn to kiss him. Quinn, aware of his ploy confronted him and initially rejected him. But when Sam confronted Quinn suspicious of her actions, she let her ego take control of her and decided to kiss Finn anyway. However when they did, they felt fireworks. Finn and Quinn later met in the auditorium, where they briefly discussed what they were about to do and kissed again, this time more passionately. Unknown to them, Santana deliberately infected Finn with mono as revenge for their actions earlier in the week, leading to both Finn and Quinn getting sick. Santana revealed this in order to raise Sam's suspicions so that he would break up with Quinn. In Comeback, Sam got over his denial of Quinn cheating on him and broke up with her, revealing he was now dating Santana. In Sexy, it was learned that the two secretly started dating. They later made their relationship public after their Glee Regionals competition in order to gain more votes for Prom King and Queen. In Born This Way, Quinn's past was revealed by Lauren Zizes and devastated, she ran away. Lauren later apologized for this and realized she was out of line. After gaining her composure, she was confronted by Finn, who she told that she believed there was no hope left for her to be Prom Queen. Finn reassured her of her body image, taking out a photo of "Lucy" and told her she was his girlfriend. He liked this photo better because it showed him who Quinn really was. To Quinn's surprise, Lauren's plan to sabotage her votes backfired, when she revealed that Quinn's popularity instead increased after putting up the Lucy Caboosey posters. Finn and Quinn's relationship started going downhill from Rumours, where Quinn was suspected of cheating on Finn with Sam, bringing up trust issues within the couple, however these were resolved by the end of the episode when Sam revealed Quinn was babysitting his younger siblings. In Prom Queen, Finn started getting jealous of Jesse and how he was making Rachel happy. The two got into a fight during the prom, and were consequently kicked out, ruining Quinn's chances of being Prom Queen. They stayed together until Finn broke up with her in Funeral , both of them taking it very hard. However he told Quinn he still loved her. In New York Quinn, still distraught from the breakup, refused to get over Finn. But after returning from their trip to Nationals, Quinn appeared to be fine with it, excepting the fact that Finn loves Rachel. Episodes Season One Pilot Pilot is when it was confirmed they were dating, but Finn says they had already been dating for four months. When Rachel asks if Finn and her should go out, Finn already says he is in a relationship with Quinn, which shocks Rachel. It cuts to a scene of Quinn and Finn making out, but then Quinn stops after Finn attempts to touch Quinn's butt, stopping him and telling him they should pray instead. He tells Rachael that Quinn is cool. Showmance Quinn initially joined Glee club to get closer to Finn. Quinn justifies this reason to Sue Sylvester and acknowledges Rachel as a threat to her relationship with Finn. Finn joins the Celibacy Club because of Quinn and reminisce about her (hot tub scene). Finn and Quinn pair up with the balloon in the celibacy club meeting. Rachel later sings Take a Bow while watching Finn talking, who appears very happy, appearing to be commenting on how pretty she is, and laughing with Quinn, while she is doing the same. Preggers Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant, but doesn't tell him that the baby is not his. She decides to lie to him because she believes he'll be a better father than Puck. Although shocked at first, Finn promises Quinn he'll support her fully. Quinn and Finn share loving looks throughout the football game.When they win their first game of the season, Finn kisses Quinn after the siren which makes Puck jealous (he is the father of her child and loves her). Finn gives Quinn his old baby blanket (the only item that he can remember his father by) for "their" child. Finn also stands up for Quinn and tells him "don't talk to my girlfriend like that" against Puck's nasty remarks. The Rhodes Not Taken Quinn and Finn sing Don't Stop Believin' together. Finn asks Mr.Schuester to give away some of Quinn's verses in fear of something happening to her and the baby, if she performing too much. Finn tries to get Rachel to rejoin Glee club in hopes that he will get a musical scholarship to support Quinn and "their" baby. Vitamin D Quinn acknowledges Finn's stress over the baby as well his good character and heart. She claims that the reason why she is giving up the baby to Mrs. Schuester is because of Finn (which is a lie). Throwdown Quinn is seen leaning on Finn while he is sitting down at the beginning of the episode. Finn takes Quinn to the clinic to get a sonogram. Quinn confronts Rachel about her crush for Finn and tells her to back off, as a result of Rachel telling Quinn to sing more as she has a lot to express, Quinn sings You Keep Me Hangin' On as a way to express her jealousy between Rachel and Finn. Finn comforts Quinn when news get out to everyone that she is pregnant. The share moments as they sing Keep Holding On and when Finn grabs Quinn and Rachel's hand, he looks at Quinn. Mash-Up Quinn stands up for Finn when he gets slushied by one of the football guys . They wear sunglasses to seem cool. However their plan backfires on them as they get slushied and made fun of again. Quinn can be seen caring for Finn by cleaning the slushie off of his face. Wheels Finn comforts Quinn in the gym as she watches the Cheerios practice. Finn finds a job to support Quinn and "their" baby. He is seen carrying her off to class in his wheel chair. Ballad Finn tells his mom Quinn is pregnant, this makes her angry because she thinks that she might tell her mom. At dinner, Finn sings You're Having My Baby to Quinn in front of her parents, and Quinn, while annoyed at first, seems touched by the song, smiling in awe at Finn. She later moves in with Finn, when Quinn's family yells at her and kicks her out. She stay's at Finn's house. They go through a hard time together. Hairography Quinn wants to see if Puck would be a good father, and decides to distract Finn with Rachel. Quinn asks Kurt to give Rachel a make-over to make Finn more attracted to Rachel but Finn feels uncomfortable when Rachel advances on him. Quinn gets mad at Puck when she finds out he was sexting (sexy texting) Santana while they were babysitting together. Finn then tells Quinnwhat happened with Rachel and admits he loves her and he only wants to be with her, feelings which she reciprocates. They then walk off together, looking happy while Rachel and Kurt watch jealously. While the New Directions sing True Colors at the end of the episode, Finn and Quinn smile at each other. Sectionals Puck and Finn rushes to Quinn's aid when she slips. Quinn feels genuinely hurt and guilty for Finn's reaction to the truth about the baby. Finn seems heartbroken when he finds out the baby isn't his. Quinn tries her best to talk with him but he's too hurt to answer. Hell-O Finn is with Rachel but he has second thoughts and says "maybe I'm not over Quinn" and when singing Hello, I Love You. The line, "Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels cry" seems to be directed at Puck because Quinn and Puck seemed to be going out. Season Two Britney/Brittany Finn tells Quinn he has and always will have feelings for her when Quinn asks him out on a date (because Rachel told her to) Duets Finn was mad at Sam for trying to kiss Quinn. Special Education Quinn and Finn are seen holding-hands and hugging each other when they sang Dog Days Are Over which promotes their friendship. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Finn causes Quinn to finally quit Cheerios over Glee Club to sing at the half time show at the big game. They share a feeling-filled look during the big game, and afterwards Quinn kisses Finn in the hallways, stating, "It reminds me why I loved you." Finn is stunned as she leaves. Silly Love Songs Finn determines his problems with Rachel were caused by the fact that he wasn't over Quinn. He sets up a kissing booth, because he thinks she is the only girl in the school who won't willingly kiss him. At first she denies him, and tells him she knows what he is doing, but later she does kiss him at the booth, and they both see fireworks. Then, she asks him to meet with her in the auditorium the next day. They meet, and kiss, after Quinn relents that she only thinks she loves Sam. Finn and Quinn both then catch mono due to Santana's meddling, and lay in the nurse's office together. Finn is determined to pursue Quinn, but she stops him, by telling him that she will not do anything with him until she figures out what is happening with Sam, and he with Rachel. Comeback Finn continues to go after Quinn, who tells him still that she has to figure out where she stands with Sam. He manages to decide on a date on Friday to "the Sullivan rink", which is incidentally the same day Sam had originally planned to take Quinn to "Color Me Mine". Finn later tries to imitate Sam by dressing like Justin Bieber as well, to impress Quinn. Sam breaks things off with Quinn when he learns of her cheating on him, and their future is left unknown. Sexy Quinn is seen making out with Finn on her bed. She tells Finn that he should have been her "first", instead of Puck, and that she belongs with him. They are revealed to be secretly dating. Original Song Quinn wants to bring their relationship out in public for Prom King and Queen votes. He is initially hesitant, but then later agrees. They hold hands during Candles (after Quinn catches Finn and Rachel staring at each other longingly), and are seen publicly dating from then on. A Night of Neglect Quinn and Finn are appointed to follow Mercedes' every demand, much to Rachel's chagrin. During Mercedes performance of Ain't No Way, they are sitting together in the auditorium. Born This Way In Born This Way, it is revealed Quinn was once overweight, had naturally-darker hair and that she had gotten a nose job after transferring from her previous school. Finn comes up to Quinn after finding this out and shows her the picture of how she used to be, kept in his wallet in place of one of her "better pictures", saying that it is his favorite of her because it is the first time he can actually see her. They share a kiss after this moment and seem to be going strong. During the Warblers' performance of Somewhere Only We Know, they are seen embracing and look as if they are happy in their relationship. After Finn's rendition, I've Gotta Be Me, they are also seen kissing. Rumours Finn and Quinn sing I Don't Want To Know. Rachel also sings Go Your Own Way ''to Finn and Quinn gets jealous. Prom Queen There are very few moments shared between Finn and Quinn . When Quinn walks downstairs, in her prom dress, Finn said to her that she was "the most beautiful girl he's ever seen" and they are about to kiss. They are seen together at Breadstix and are also seen dancing at Prom, before Finn is kicked out.At prom they slow dance and look amazing together. Quinn playfully dances with him when Blaine dances and shows her interest in him throughout the whole episode.Prom Queen New York In New York, Quinn shows that she still has feeling for Finn by saying that she doesn't want to get over the fact that he broke up with her in the episode Funeral . At the end of the episode, Finn and Rachel are seen walking into Glee Club together, and when Quinn sees Finn she starts to joke around and says: "Come on, you're late!" Season Three Mash Off Finn and Quinn sang a line during the mash-off performance ''I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. Hold on to Sixteen Finn puts his arm around Quinn after Man In The Mirror. Yes/No Finn and Quinn were seen dancing together during We Found Love. Michael Quinn says to Rachel that she has to break up with Finn to have a happy ending. Then, she sings Never Can Say Goodbye to him (also to Puck and Sam). Dance with Somebody Quinn smiles at Finn and sits between him and Joe in glee club. Prom-asaurus Finn and Quinn run for prom king and queen because Finn wanted Quinn to have something to look forward to since she's been in a wheelchair but this is something that Rachel is not happy with. At prom, Finn is furious when he walks in on Quinn standing and states that she used her being in a wheelchair as an excuse to use him and get more votes for prom queen. Despite this, Quinn begs Finn to stay to which he does be eventually gets tired of Quinn's act and yells at her to stand up. This result in Finn almost getting thrown out of prom again but he storms out. Quinn later wins the title of prom queen but feels no different so she and Santana decide to make Rachel the prom queen instead. Songs Duets *''Don't Stop Believin''' by Journey. (The Rhodes Not Taken) (Unreleased) *''I Don't Want To Know'' by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne (Grilled Cheesus) *''Time Warp'' by Cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars (Furt) *''Don't Stop'' by Fleetwood Mac (Rumours) *''I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams'' by Hall & Oates (Mash Off) *''We Are Young'' by fun. ft. Janelle Monáe (Hold on to Sixteen) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen (Nationals) Related Songs *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by Diana Ross & The Supremes. (Throwdown) *''(You're) Having My Baby'' by Paul Anka and Odia Coates. (Ballad) *''Never Can Say Goodbye by ''The Jackson 5. (Michael) Trivia *Were both at the height of popularity at the start of the series, but at times, they were also at the lowest. *In Born This Way, as the Warblers sing Somewhere Only We Know, it looks like Quinn is wearing Finn's jacket. *They rarely interact when not in a relationship. *Both have performed duets with Rachel. *Both have been slapped by Santana (Quinn in Audition, Finn in Mash Off). *Were the first student couple to be introduced on Glee. *The actors who portray them are good friends. *Both have had speaking freaky lines in a group song. (Finn in Thriller/Heads Will Roll, Quinn in Control) *Have broken up and gotten back together several times in the show. *They've only had one duet that was released. (I Don't Want To Know) *When they kissed in Silly Love Songs, Finn claimed to Rachel that he saw fireworks. *Both have run for Prom King and Prom Queen twice. *Both times they have broken up Rachel has had something to do with it. In Sectionals Rachel told Finn that Quinn's baby was Puck, and in Funeral Finn still had feelings for Rachel. *They barely had any interaction in Season Three. *They would have been Prom King and Prom Queen at Senior Prom, if not for Quinn rigging the votes and making Rachel win. Category:couples Category:relationships